Don't Forget
by XxoGigglesoxX
Summary: Mafia Summers always dreamed if becoming famous and becoming just like her mom. She was even going to become a Sorority sister like her mom. But when she wakes up laying next to her dead body. She has to find her murderer. Based on Remember Me, C. Pike
1. Chapter 1: I won't Forget Him

**Chapter 1: I won't forget him**

I was dancing at a party having the normal college fun. I was partying with a couple of groupies. This was the night that I was going to become a complete sister, of our new school soriety. My mom was one too way back when. We had to stay at this party until it ended then we would start Hazing. I know it is illegal in this state, but it's not like the cops would ever get involed. Little did I know they would.

It was nearly Dawn when the last of the people finally left, they had us clean up the horrible mess everyone else made. I didn't mind, I'm used to it. They told me it was almost dawn and we couldn't do it today because of the light and that we would have to wait until tommrow night at mid-night. I was okay with the rediculous wait, honestly. But I jjust wanted to get this thing over with.

I was acting super bummerish ever since my best friend Matt died. He got in a fire accident. His building burned and he wasn't the lucky one to get out. The sad part is I never got to tell him how much I didn't want to be _Just_ Friends. I loved him, I knew him since 5th grade went he threw a frog at me. Sooner we became best friends. He died just a couple days ago. He told me he had a weird dream of burning in a fire that same night that he died. He said he knew he was going to die, but he just wasn't ready. The only thing that didn't burn down in that building was his journal that they won't let me see yet. It's evidence or something I'm not sure. He was my best-friend, he stayed through day and night. Thick and thin, I loved him. I wish I can have him back.

I have to push all that back and out my mind. I have class in three hours. I deffinitly wouldn't make it out of this day without sleeping class. And I didn't. I fell asleep in history and I had a weird dream of when Matt had told me about his dream, and I didn't listen.

_Flashback: "Maffy. I got bad news." Matt had told me. He was the only person who called me that. "Why would I want to hear it?" I said putting make-up on for a party we were going to. "Because you care." He said. Sounding sounding so sweet I had to listen. "Your right, what is it?" I said sitting beside him in my dorm. "I had a dream." he muttered as if he didn't want to tell me. "Okay Martin Luther, is it that serious?" I joked. "Yes, I need you to listen please." Okay. You have my un-divided attention." I smiled to cheer him up. I just want to go to this party in peace._

_"Last night when I was sleep I had a dream thatmy building was on fire. The firefighters where banging on my room door, I heard screaming. At first I thought it was you and I was terrifeid. But when they finally busted the door down it was me. My face was on fire soon the flames spread and I fell silent and... and..." He started to cry, and I let him lean in my arms. That night I didn't go to that party. _

_Flashback over..._

"Wake up... now!" My teacher yelled. I perked up and it was dark outside. "How long have I been sleep?" I asked. "Through all my classes. I didn't want to disturb you so I stayed and grade all the papers I could get my hands on but now it's nearly mid-night. You have to go." He told me. I grinned. "Thanks Mr.- Wait you said almost midnight? Oh, my gosh I have to go!" I called running out the door.

**Next chapter, Hazing.**


	2. Chapter 2:Hazing

**Chapter 2: Hazing *WARNING: Violence. Adult Language, Gore. This chapter is rated PG-13***

We were walking up on a small hill. I wouldn't really say hill, more like a mid-high cliff. It was kinda creepy. "What do we have to do?" I asked. "Walk over to that tree. Find your way back with these blind folds. You can't take them off." SHe said. It was to dark to pick each person out. I knew that there is two- guys. and 5 girls. I put them on. after I got in place. I heard the foot- steps walk away I made my way through the woods, being careful to avoid the 10-foot drop. I keep turning right the straight then left. A small technique I decided to take. How would I know when I get to my destination if they left already.

I heard foot-steps that weren't my own. My heart beat picked up. I took off the blind fold and looked around and there was nobody there. My palms were sweaty even know it was chilly out. It's always chilly in New Jersey. I walk straight a little. I heard cars, which meant I was near the edge. But I couldn't see it. "Hey," I heard a husky voice say. It was a man and he obviously had a few drinks. "You weren't suppose to take the blind fold off." With that he pushed me. I back up a little bit. He shoved harder. "Push more Paul." I heard a female voice, then I knew that was the people I was with a hour ago.

I looked around but I couldn't see anything. Not even the man pushing me to my doom. After a moment of silence he shoved. I didn't fall I just backed up. I turned to run, forgetting the cliff. only took two steps. Two steps too many. I fell to the ground I looked up and my attacker multiplied. Seven silhouette stood in front of me. The two guys picked me up.

I was standing. More like trembling, hoping I would make it to my dorm room tonight. I felt one hard shove. Then I felt wind coming at me fast. I seen red spots flying past me. Then I heard a crack. Followed but gasping. I felt the cement under me and a stick wet liquid. Next, I heard rustling leave then footsteps. "Is she dead?" I heard someone ask. I wanted to scream but it was as if I were paralyzed. "I think so." I heard another voice respond. "What do we do?" The questioner asked. "Hide the body." the answerer answered. I heard a girl gasp as if she were going to faint.

"Maybe we should just turn it in as a accident. Or suicide." I heard the gasper say. "No, that's way to obvious." The questioner told her. I felt someone pick me up. My body was being carried away. I soon found out that it was blood on me. Then I put the peaces together. I fell of the cliff. The fall wasn't long enough to kill me. But these drunken morons couldn't realize that. Maybe the gasper if she wasn't to busy crying.

After about a hour of silence someone pick up my body and I fell once more. about two feet. Then I felt stuff going back over me. I realized I was being buried alive. I couldn't move. Or scream. I just knew After a while, I couldn't breathe. I just closed my eyes for a couple minutes, they would realize I wasn't dead. They would realize...

When I woke up I was in my room. I got up and went downstairs. On the calendar it said October 27. That couldn't be possible. I couldn't have slept for over a month. My mom was on the couch crying and watching the news.

_About a month ago a college girl was reported missing. The police has found only two leads. The parents of the girl won't give out her name. But two items were found with her DNA on it. A black blind fold and I bloody stain in the middle of the road. A blood trail was followed to a dirt whole but the owner of the property will not let authorizes dig it up. The parents say the girl couldn't have ran away because she was diabetic and wouldn't leave without her medicine. We will report back on this later..._

I sat down next to my mom. I was suddenly tired and I fell asleep once more. This time I woke up to the sound of gasping and crying. "No! No! Not my baby! My baby!" The last part was cut off into sobs. I got up and realized I was in a hospital. ?. "I want to see her. Please." The doctor nodded his head and I followed my parents into the elevator.

We went down. When we got out a sign there said Morgue. Who died? I questioned myself. We got into the morgue and there was a body on the table. The doctor pulled the clothe from her face. You couldn't tell who it was. Then I got closer and it was.. Me.


	3. Chapter 3: I never forgot

**Chapter 3: I Never forgot... This chapter is rated PG**

I used to think the worst thing in life was figuring out that your best-friend had died in a fire. But now I think figuring out you died made that one a close second. I wanted to know who my killer was. And why they killed me. It can't be 'accidental.' How do you die like that. I don't even remember how I died. All I knew was that I was at my funeral. I know kinda sounds funny. You would think you would see other ghost floating around their grave but I guess they moved on. They probally are resting iin peace because they died in a more normal way.

_"We are here today to mourn over the death of Mafia Summers. We hope that she is able to rest in peace. I hope she would seemings it was suicide. Anyway, we will continue with the burial." _The preacher mumbled. But know they are putting my body in the ground. Once everyone left I sat next to my grave and looked at it. I still hadn't cried. I went to Matt's grave. I sat next to that one for a while longer until I was rudely interrupted. I just had seen feet. The same shoes Matt would where everyday. Then the jeans, the ones I bought him. Before looking up I asked "Where'd you get those jeans, oh wait you can't here me." I mumbled. "Actually, I didn't think you could here me." He said. I could here the smile in hhis voice.

"Matt?" I asked standing up. "Maffy!" he yelled hugging me. Then, I finally cried in his arms. When I finally let go he looked at me. "You dress weird." I muttered. I looked down. I hd on black pants and a black V-neck. My hair was in a ponytail. "Well, I don't remember putting it on so don't judge me." I told him. He smiled. "I- Nevermind. Hey! Want to see something cool?" he asked. I shrugged off the part he cut himself off . I enjoyesd my personal time with him.

"Okay so I was walking around when I found out you died and I ran into some suspects. For your murder." He said. "Murder? Wait, did you know how I died?" I asked. "Yea, I always been watching you. I made myself your gaurdian angel." he said as we arrived to someones house. "You know? Tell me!" I insisted. "No, if I tell you, you'll be angry and a angry spirit is no what I need ti handle right now." he told me. I felt I burning in my chest, worst than your adverge heart burn. "Tell me." my voice was evil. He had to tell me now.

"Um, okay a couple of people killed you. They made you think that it was all in good fun to get you accepted but really they hated you and was afraid you were going to take their spotlight. But when they noticed that you won't, they were to drunk to tell you. So that led to an accident." He said really fast, then stepped back. "What! They buried me alive on accident! That's bullshit! They killed me. ANd I'm going to kill them. WHo are they! WHere do they live. I want names now Matt!." I yelled. "They're in there." he pointed at the house. "Mafia, you have to be careful. When a spirit gets anrgy they become very evil." he tried to explain I didn't give a damn. They were all going to die.

They were using the board that you use to talk to the dead. :Is anyone here?" The blonde asked. I moved it. M-A-F-I-A. I spelled. "Oh my gosh it's that girl!" the guy said. "Is there something you have to tell us." The blonde asked kind of scared. A-M-B-E-R, B-R-A-D, M-I-K-E-Y, V-I-C-K-Y, B-E-C-K-Y, P-A-U-L-A, N-O-R-E-E-N. I spelled out all of their names. "WHat about us?" the blonde, known as Amber aasked. B-U-R-N-I-N-G. I speel again. They all grew quiet. D-I-E. Then I sstoped I let them ponder that. There was one other person that I hadn't put down. SHe had a heart. I liked her, I let her live.

But everyone else will burni in the deepest hell. My name no longer is Mafia, it's Satan.

**SO this chapter is kinda weird. BUt there is only seven chapters left until this story is done. It will show how everyone dies. They will be sup[er short. But the story will be awesome and sdone and I can focus on my other. *Hope I didn't offend anyone woth te name Mafia. Or any of those name up there.* DId anyone notice all those names came from '**_**New kids in town.'**_** From Hairspray!**


	4. Chapter 4: Amber

**WARNING: This chapter is rated R. *Blood, Gore***

Amber. My first pray. She hasn't been spooked about that night yet. But she will be. That's a promise. She is at party. She is also drunk. She is heading up stairs with a random guy. To a bedroom. I wait a couple minutes. She goes in the bathroom to freshen up. That's when I get her. She was combing her hair. Now how was I going to do this. The curling Iron. I turned it on. I turned the water on in the sink clogging it. She jumped and tried to turn it off. I wrapped the cord around her neck. She choked and tried to unwrapped it. I pushed her head in the sink. She drowned. When I was done I left her body laying limp. I was happy now.

I faded a second. "What have i done?" I asked. "You killed her." another voice, then I noticed it was my voice. I figure I have the Demon in me. Matt left me alone once I changed. But it really isn't me. But next is Brad.


	5. Chapter 5: Brad

I wasn't ready to kill anyone. I really didn't. But I have a new split personality that some how has more control over my body than I do. I have to try to contact Matt. But how am I suppose to do that. There's not such thing as ghost phone plans. So I was just damned. Seriously.

But until I can control my choices I was on my way to kill Brad. Poor Brad. He was hiking with his dad. Father and son bonding. That bind will end tonight the other voice whispered. Yeah yeah yeah I thought. The fire was going. and his dad went to look for more wood. II made the fire blaze higher. Brad backed up yelping a bit. It grew higher he stepped back more until he notice his sleeve was on fire. "Dad!" he yelled but he was to far ahead to here his son beg for mercy. I was screaming too as the fire spread through his body. Then when he dropped dead alone on the cold earth. Like you did. The annoying voice said like _it _was helping _me._

**A/N: There's only 5 chapters left of this story! 5 short ones. Then I'm going to finish Dylan, the MVD... sooo I will complete all my stories and post a new one up soon! As my friend Taylor would say, Love Ya Lots!**


	6. Chapter 6:Mikey

I was walking towards my next person. Micheal Johnson. Also known as Mikey. He has heard about the death of his two friends, Amber Holly, and Brad Creek. He is very paranoid. He knows he's next and when he tried to tell the others none of them believed him. Expect Maria. The one who had a heart believed him. But I still want her to suffer. SHe will live her whole life thinking she is last but next. Mikey is in his room. I find out he was the one who shoved me. Poor Micheal. He would die the most gruesome way I can think of. But I can't seem to figure that out so I just wing it.

I move some chairs around. Scaring him so much he leaves the house and heads toward his car. I get in with him. We were listening to _I'll be in the sky, by B.O.B. _ SO Ironic. I change the music and he crys. I laugh, and I made sure he heard it. The car turned into a dirt road. He was still driving steadily. "Please, I'll help you." he begs. I shake my head knowing he can't see it. I see a lake ahead. The lake me and Matt would go swimming in. It was about 65 feet deep. I pushed the brake hard. He and the car flew into the water. He couldn't help it. Or get out. I left the car. I heard his screams turn into bubbles. Then he stopped. He died.


	7. Chapter 7: Vicky

Vicky Nillis. She was in her indoor pool. I was going to kill her. The radio was blasting in her big pool room. She was rich. She was a great swimmer. She could compete in the Olympics.

Too bad she won't be competing in anything no time soon.

I threw the raio in the water and she screamed but the shock wasn't enough to kill her in suck a big pool, the shock spreads out ward. SO there's less going to her body than it would would in the bath tub.

She climbs out quick. SHe doesn't seemed phased. It dodn' nother her at all. But the surface of the water catches on fire. The fire spread and she couldn't get the door open. She jumped in the water again. The under part didn't have fire. But she didn't dare come above to burn.

She killed her own self and I walked out and laughed on how east that killing spree was. She drowned like her boyfriend.

This time I was more than happy. I guess the Demon thing was over whelming my body. I was really proud of her death. "Mafia! How could you!" Vicky yelled before going under internally.

The best part is no one will even know how she died after she burns.


	8. Chapter 8: Becky

Becky Norton. SHe was a very ugly girl. So ugly. I can't describe it. She looked deadly. SHe had red hair with freckles. Her red hair was curly as her chubby cheeks were always pale. I wantd to kill her quick, to put her out her misery. Better yet everyone who has to look at her. They would probally throw a parade to celebrate her death.

She was hanging out with some friends. She dissapeared in the bathroom. I smiled. She walked towards the sink in the huge bathroom. I tripped her and she it her head on he corner of the sink. Her skull cracked. Her friends ran into the bathroom and another ran to the phone. SHe bled out. The last thing she said before she died was my name. "Mafia." he voice faded off.

I'm going to hell.


	9. Chapter 9: Paula and Noreen

Paula and Noreen would die together. At the tanning saloon. I love Final Destination. I let them burn in there. The died very slowly and in agony. I loved it so much I wanted to cry tears of Joy. They burned in the deepest hell. "Maifa?" Matt asked. "You killed all of them?" he asked. I smiled. "Yes." I mumbled looking away. "666..." he muttered. Hugging me tightly. I hugged back for a second then we released. "I'm sorry." I cried and he pulled me in his arms again. "I love you." he said.

Together we killed people all round. It was sad, but we enjoyed. We made a FInal Destination. We lived in a small house that was aboned. And loved eachother for the rest of forever.


	10. Chapter 10: Remember Me

My name is Summers,

First name Mafia.

I was 17 when I died.

I had my whole life ahead of me.

I was going to be famous.

But I was murdered.

I have gotten me revenge.

I just didn't want you to forget.

I want you to.

Remember Me.

Don't Forget.

The End.


End file.
